Karma is een Bitch
by vocalvoldemort
Summary: Seth Clearwater is volwassen en klaar voor zelfstandigheid. Wanhopig op zoek naar liefde, wat hem in gecompliceerde en vooral ongemakkelijke situaties brengt. Rated M voor taalgebruik en seksuele scenes.
1. Welkom in het wonderlijke leven van

**Hoofdstuk 1.**

**Welkom in het wonderlijke leven van..**

* * *

><p>''SETH CLEARWATER, RUIM JE ROTZOOI NOU EENS OP!''<p>

''Jezus,'' mompelde ik voordat ik de trap afsjokte en beneden mijn schoolspullen in mijn tas gooide. ''Ik breek mijn nek er nog eens over!'' klaagde mijn moeder, Sue. ''Ja mam, ik weet het.''

Je kon wel zeggen dat het tijd was om het huis uit te gaan. Ik was eenentwintig en helemaal klaar voor zelfstandigheid. Dat was in dit huis namelijk ver te zoeken, hoewel krot de woning wellicht beter omschreef. Mijn zus Leah was te lui om op te rotten en was ook wel het kuttenlikkertje van mijn moeder te noemen, ieder zo zijn ding zullen we maar zeggen. Dan was er nog Chief Swan die dagelijks onze keuken binnen banjerde om mee te eten en zich iets te vriendelijk naar mijn moeder toe gedroeg en nou ja, je begrijpt mijn probleem, ik wilde weg. Ik wilde mijn eigen krot met mijn eigen rotzooi en mijn eigen koelkast die ik op mijn eigen manier kon plunderen.

Ik hees mijn rugzak over mijn schouders en dumpte hem in de gang op de plavuizen. ''Even naar Quil,'' riep ik voordat ik de voordeur met een klap dicht sloeg en naar buiten liep. Het La Push reservaat was niet groot en na vijf minuten stevig doorlopen stond ik voor zijn chalet. Het was niet luxe, maar wel van Quil alleen en daar was ik lichtelijk, of extreem jaloers op. Zijn deur zat nooit op slot en ik stapte het kleine keukentje binnen. ''Quil?''

''Kom eraan,'' klonk het vanuit zijn slaapkamer die zich op dezelfde verdieping bevond. Ideaal, een huis dat gelijkvloers was.

''Moest je niet naar hoe heet ze?'' vroeg hij terwijl hij de koelkast opentrok.

''Carmen. En nee, ze had huiswerk te doen.''

Quil pakte twee flesjes bier uit zijn koelkast, opende ze tegen de rand van het aanrecht en zette ze op tafel neer. Ik plofte op één van de houten stoelen neer en wreef over mijn gezicht. ''Gast, ben je gelukkig met haar?''

''Met Carmen? Jawel.''

Quil nam een grote slok van zijn bier en keek me streng aan. ''Maar?''

''Ik weet het niet,'' antwoordde ik eerlijk. ''Ze is lief en alles, maar niet mijn imprint en dat zal ze ook nooit worden.''

''Vergeet inprenten *, man. Er zijn belangrijkere dingen op de wereld.''

''Zoals?'' vroeg ik hem omdat hij al enkele jaren een imprint had. ''Ik heb even geen voorbeelden, maar er zijn vast dingen belangrijker.''

''Kneus.''

Hij grijnsde en wees naar de muur waar een foto van Claire –het meisje waarmee Quil zich

ingeprent had- hing. ''Dat is ook niet alles.''

''Wachten tot ze oud genoeg is bedoel je?''

''Precies. Het is niet dat ik nu al gevoelens voor haar heb, dat zou fucking ziek zijn, maar wachten duurt lang, Seth.''

Ik knikte als teken dat ik hem begreep. ''Het is gewoon shit. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik Carmen voor de gek houd, maar ik geef wel om haar, weet je.''

''Weet je wat jij zou moeten doen?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, nipte van mijn bier en keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. ''Neem Carmen een keer mee uit. Hoe vaak zijn jullie nou echt op date geweest?''

Ik dacht even diep na en fronste mijn voorhoofd. ''Twee keer ofzo, vind het niet zo nodig.''

''Gast!'' Quil hief zijn handen de lucht in en schudde zijn hoofd onbegrijpelijk heen en weer. ''Het is een meisje, wat denk je.. dat zij het ook 'niet zo nodig' vindt?''

''Heb jij een of andere vrouwenencyclopedie in je krot liggen, soms?'' vuurde ik direct terug.

Hij grijnsde en sloeg zijn hand vlak op de tafel. ''Nee man, maar ik schaam me niet voor mijn vrouwelijke kanten.'' Hij tuitte zijn lippen en haalde een hand door zijn zwarte haren heen. ''Geen wonder dat Claire nog geen relatie met je wil, dan moet ze eerst pot worden.''

Hij gromde en ik maakte me vlug uit de voeten. Ik was snel, maar in een nek- aan nekrace met Quil, kon ik nooit met zekerheid zeggen dat ik zou winnen. Ik transformeerde terwijl ik het geluid van scheurende kleding hoorde en sprintte blaffend weg.

* * *

><p>Toen ik thuiskwam, rook de keuken naar een vers baksel. Mijn maag gromde gevaarlijk terwijl ik door rende naar boven en me in een joggingbroek hees. Eenmaal beneden groette ik Chief Swan die aan tafel zat en volgde toen mijn neus naar het aanrecht. Verse vanillemuffins lonkten naar me en ik nam een grote hap. ''Afblijven!'' riep mijn moeder terwijl het toch al te laat was. ''Hoezo,'' vroeg ik met volle mond. Ik slikte snel mijn hap door. ''Wil je ze allemaal alleen opeten?''<p>

''Er komt zo meteen familie.''

Oh fantastisch, net waar ik zin in had. Dat gezeik van familie die niet bekend was met het wolven gen over hoeveel ik was gegroeid.. Ik had het de eerste tien keer ook al wel begrepen. ''Zeg ma?''

Ze keek me nieuwsgierig aan terwijl ik een nietszeggend handgebaar maakte met mijn muffinloze hand. ''Ik wil Carmen mee op date nemen, maar ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. Wat vinden vrouwen leuk?''

Ze klapte verrast in haar handen. ''Wat leuk! Je kunt een hapje met haar gaan eten.''

Een hapje eten, dat klonk niet al te moeilijk en ik besloot de uitdaging aan te gaan. Ik rende met de muffin nog in mijn hand naar boven en plofte daar op mijn luid krakende bed neer. Ik

verkreukelde daarbij de door mijn moeder glad gestreken lakens en greep naar mijn telefoon.

_Heb je vanavond plannen?_

Het was een nietszeggend, loos sms'je, maar ik had geen idee wat ik er anders in moest zetten. Terwijl ik ongeduldig wachtte, keek ik mijn simpele kamer rond. Mijn meubels waren van hout en her en der beplakt met kinderachtige stickers die ik vroeger geweldig vond. Het bureau was tot vuilnisbelt benoemd en amper nog zichtbaar onder de schoolboeken, stapels schoon wasgoed, dvd's en tijdschriften die Carmen maar beter niet kon vinden. Ik had één breed raam met een kromgetrokken vensterbank en sprong via dat raam regelmatig naar buiten als ik geen zin had om de trap te gebruiken. Het geluid van een stoomtrein vulde mijn kamer en ik pakte mijn telefoon om de ongelezen sms te openen.

_Nog niet.. Klinkt alsof je een goed plan hebt? Kus, Carmen_

Mijn grote vingers leken in de haast te lomp voor de kleine toetsjes en mijn autocorrectie hielp ook niet bepaald mee. Uiteindelijk ontstond er een nieuwe sms die ik trots verstuurde.

_Zin om samen een hapje te gaan eten?_

Er kwam direct een bevestigend antwoord terug en ik grijnsde zelfvoldaan, had ik toch maar mooi even een date geregeld. Het idee van een date was ten slotte bijna mijn eigen idee, net zoals dat de activiteit ook bijna mijn eigen idee was. En hey, als ik maar lang genoeg zou volhouden dat ik een romanticus was, dan zou mijn omgeving me vanzelf wel gaan geloven.

* * *

><p>Tegen zessen verruilde ik mijn joggingbroek voor een jeans en een bandshirt. Ik smeerde wax in mijn haar in een poging het in model te krijgen, maar het werd er niet veel beter op. De donkere stoppels op mijn kin liet ik staan, omdat ik eens gehoord had dat meisjes dat sexy vonden en ik keek daarna tevreden in de spiegel. Ik checkte in mijn portemonnee of er genoeg geld in zat en liet hem in mijn kontzak glijden. In de keuken zwaaide ik snel naar mijn familieleden en werd ik door mijn moeder nageroepen die me veel plezier wenste.<p>

Buiten trapte ik mijn motor aan en reed daarna snel het erf af. De koele bries suisde langs mijn oren en koelde mijn hete huid. Het was aangenaam, hoewel menig mens me voor gek zou verklaren..

Het ritje naar Carmen was kort en binnen tien minuten liet ik de motor brullend tot stilstand komen en belde ik aan. Ik hoorde het getik van hakschoenen naar de deur toe komen en toen deze geopend werd, wist ik niet meer wat ik moest zeggen. Carmen had zich uitgesloofd zoals chicks op televisie ook altijd doen. Ze droeg zo'n strak jurkje dat maar net tot over haar billen kwam en was volledig opgemaakt. Haar geblondeerde haren waren gekruld en hingen sierlijk over één schouder en ik vroeg me bij het zien van haar pumps af of ze vanavond haar nek niet zou breken. Ik schraapte mijn keel en keek in haar bruine ogen. ''Je ehh, je ziet er goed uit.''

Een stralende glimlach benadrukte haar rode lipstick en ze pakte haar jas van de kapstok af. ''Heb jij geen jas bij je?''

''Nee,'' zei ik. Even had ik haar de reden willen vertellen, maar ze mocht mijn geheim nooit te weten komen. Zij was net zoals ieder anders mens en het geheim van het roedel moest bewaard worden. Bovendien werd het geheim alleen met imprints gedeeld en dat was Carmen niet. Ineens werden haar ogen groot en wees ze naar een punt achter me. Daar stond mijn Yamaha te glimmen en ik haalde mijn schouders op. ''Seth!''

''Wat?'' vroeg ik, botter dan dat ik het bedoelde. Ze wees naar haar jurkje en vervolgens naar de motor. ''Oh.. Ja..''

''Ik trek wel even een broek over mijn panty aan.''

''Best,'' zei ik droogjes. Ik tuurde naar de lucht terwijl Carmen weer naar binnen ging. Het was helder vandaag en enkele sterren twinkelden rond de halve cirkel die de maan voor moest stellen. Het was nog redelijk aangenaam voor de tijd van het jaar en ik hoopte dat dat mijn 'vergeten' jas zou kunnen verklaren. Carmen kwam weer naar buiten en ik hielp haar achterop de motor te stappen. Zodra we wegreden, klemde ze zich aan me vast en hoorde ik haar gillen. Waarom bestonden er geen meisjes die motorrijden net zo gaaf vonden als ik? En als ze wel bestonden, waar waren ze dan?

Het kwartiertje was snel om en toen ik Carmen af hielp stappen, wankelde ze even op haar benen. Of dat door haar hakken of evenwicht kwam, kon ik niet plaatsen. ''Gaat het wel goed met je, liefje?'' vroeg ze met een zoet stemmetje.

Het meest verschrikkelijke koosnaampje op de wereld: liefje. Gadverdamme. ''Ja hoor, hoezo?''

''Je voelt echt heel warm aan.''

Oh shit..

''Ik ben een beetje koortsig,'' verzon ik snel. Carmen was goedgelovig en liet het onderwerp rusten. Ze keek om zich heen en liet haar blik over de parkeerplaats glijden. ''Waar is het restaurant?''

Ik wees naar een punt aan het einde van de parkeerplaatsen en zag haar mijn vinger volgen. Wat ze toen zei, liet woede in me opborrelen en ik ademde enkele keren diep in en uit. ''Je neemt me mee naar een wegrestaurant?!''

* * *

><p>Ik voelde mijn spieren onder mijn huidoppervlak trillen en haatte mijn temperament voor even. Ik concentreerde me op het donkere asfalt en voelde me langzaam weer rustig worden. ''Ja,'' zei ik toen kalm. ''Is daar soms iets mis mee?''<p>

Haar ogen werden groot. ''Nee. Nee natuurlijk niet.'' Ze zette een glimlach op waarvan ik kon zien dat hij niet oprecht was en ik begon me steeds meer af te vragen waarom ik een relatie met haar had. Ik pakte haar hand vast die in de mijne verdween en hielp haar uit de joggingbroek te stappen die ze nog steeds over haar panty droeg. ''Laten we maar gaan.''

Ik stemde met haar in en liep met haar naar het restaurant. Ik kwam hier wel vaker. Soms met het roedel, soms alleen. Ze hadden goedkope plates met steak en frites en het personeel was altijd vriendelijk. Meestal maakten ze een praatje of kregen we een biertje van het huis dat we dan dankbaar aannamen. Nu klonk het huiselijke geluid van de restaurantbel boven de deur en drong een sterke etensgeur mijn neus binnen. Het interieur van het wegrestaurant was uit de tijd en donker, maar ik kwam hier van kinds af aan en had het dan ook nog nooit anders gezien. Ik nam Carmens jas galant aan en hing hem aan de kapstok. ''Kijk eens wie we daar hebben!'' Jack, de restauranteigenaar, sloeg een vriendschappelijke arm om mijn schouders en schudde me even lachend heen en weer. ''Heb je je vriendin meegenomen?''

''Jack, dit is Carmen. Carmen, Jack.''

Ze schudden elkaar de hand en Jack begeleidde ons naar de bar. ''Doe dit keer maar een tafeltje in de hoek,'' zei ik snel. Carmen kneep me dankbaar in mijn hand en toen we aan

tafel zaten keek ze nieuwsgierig om zich heen. ''Lief dat je dit doet,'' zei ze tot mijn verbazing. ''Ik wist niet dat je er zo groot over dacht,'' bekende ik eerlijk. ''Anders had ik je wel ergens anders mee naar toe genomen.''

''Jij komt hier graag, dat is ook belangrijk.'' En ineens besefte ik me dat ik geluk had met een vriendin als Carmen. Ze was mooi, lief en accepteerde al mijn mankementen, onhandigheden en slechte pogingen om te daten. Misschien moest ik me inderdaad volledig met haar bezighouden en inprenten uit mijn hoofd verbannen, hoewel dat makkelijker gezegd was dan gedaan.

* * *

><p>De avond gleed snel aan ons voorbij terwijl we genoten van het eten. Enkele keren voelde ik mijn telefoon trillen, maar ik besloot niet op te nemen omdat ik de avond er niet mee wilde verpesten. ''Bedankt voor de fijne avond,'' zei Carmen toen we weer voor haar huis stonden. De sterrenhemel boven ons gaf het een romantisch tintje en ik lachte breed. Ik kuste haar zachtjes en drukte haar onderlichaam onderwijl onbewust tegen het mijne aan. ''Wil je mee naar boven komen?'' klonk haar stem zwoel.<p>

Holy shit. Ik was niet achterlijk en wist dondersgoed wat ze bedoelde. Waarom twijfelde ik nu, ik was een man.. verdomme!

''Seth?'' Haar stem klonk zacht en onzeker. Mijn mobiel trilde voor de zoveelste keer en ik haalde hem uit mijn broekzak. ''Paul?'' vroeg ik mezelf hardop af voordat ik opnam.

''Seth, klootzak, waarom nam je niet op?''

''Ik was op date.''

''Jake bijt je kop eraf.''

''Waarom?'' vroeg ik verbaasd. ''We zijn een groep vampiers op het spoor met een voor ons onbekende geur.''

''Oh shit.'' Ik keek Carmen hulpeloos aan en dacht ondertussen diep na. ''Ik ehh, ik kom eraan.''

De verbinding werd verbroken en staarde ongemakkelijk naar mijn schoenen. ''Ik wil dolgraag met je mee naar boven, maar niet nu.''

''Wat is er zo belangrijk dat je weg moet?''

''Werk.'' Het was geen leugen. Mijn volk en land beschermen was een plicht van het roedel. ''Maar de sportschool is op zaterdagavond gesloten!'' protesteerde ze. ''Ander werk,'' zei ik om iets te kunnen antwoorden. ''Ik zie je snel weer.''

Een vluchtige kus plaatste ik op haar lippen en ik stapte weer op mijn motor om terug te rijden naar La Push. Eenmaal thuis stapte ik vliegensvlug uit mijn kleren en transformeerde direct.

Er flitsten meteen beelden van het donkere bos door mijn hoofd en ik was in staat daarmee een locatie te bepalen. Mijn vier poten sloegen in een noordelijke richting terwijl ik sneller begon te rennen.

''_Groep van drie,'' _hoorde ik Embry in mijn hoofd. ''_Geen bekenden van de Cullens?''_

''_Niet dat we weten. We hadden hun geur moeten herkennen.''_

Ineens drong de stem van onze Alpha, Jacob mijn hoofd binnen. Hij was de leider van onze gehele roedel en we waren verplicht om zijn orders op te volgen. Weigeren was onmogelijk.

''_Seth, waar was je?''_

''_In een restaurant met Carmen.''_

Een dreigende grom weerklonk in mijn gedachten en ik voelde direct een immense spijt door mijn aderen stromen. Het deed zeer en bracht me van mijn stuk. ''_We hebben het er later nog over,'' _hoorde ik Jacob. Ik kon in mijn gedachten zien dat ik bijna bij de rest was en

voegde me niet veel later bij hen. De onbekende geur werd sterker en ik voelde het roedel enthousiaster worden. Dit was een kat- en muisspelletje dat we al jaren speelden en graag wonnen. We maakten een bocht naar links om de geur op het spoor te blijven, maar mij viel iets anders op. Ik stond bekend als de wolf met het beste gehoor en kon nu in de verte een plons onderscheiden. ''_We zijn ze kwijt.''_

''_Nooit.'' _Paul was opgefokt en rende voor de rest van het roedel uit. ''_Ze zijn in het water gesprongen.'' _Mijn redenering was logisch, gezien het feit dat we richting de kliffen renden, maar we gingen voor de zekerheid toch kijken. Eenmaal aan de rand van de klif gromden we en tuurden we in de donkere diepte. ''_Volgende keer beter.''_

''_We hadden ze kunnen grijpen als jij er gewoon was geweest.''_

''_Kop dicht, Paul.'' _Paul boog zich onder de dwingende woorden van Jacob en ik liep traag op vier poten de bossen weer in. Een eerlijke verdeling maken tussen het roedel, mijn werk, mijn school, Carmen en mijn familie was een taak die ik nog steeds niet beheerste. Het frustreerde me en ik liet me op de mossige bosgrond zakken om na te denken.


	2. Hoi ik ben Seth, een sukkel

**Hoofdstuk 2.**

**'Hoi ik ben Seth, een ongelooflijke sukkel'**

* * *

><p>''Zal ik met je meegaan?'' vroeg Leah me op donderdagochtend. Ik had een afspraak met iemand van de universiteit in Seattle. Ze wilden me een beurs aanbieden als ik naar die school zou overstappen. Enerzijds had ik mijn keuze al gemaakt: ik wilde in La Push blijven, maar aan de andere kant kon ik het geld goed gebruiken en stond de universiteit hoog aangeschreven. Ik keek Leah dankbaar aan omdat zij haar eigen auto had en knikte toen. ''Graag.''<p>

''Ik wil dan wel in Seattle wat gaan eten hoor, anders sterf ik een langzame en pijnlijke dood.''

Ik grijnsde. ''Je lijkt wel een vent.''

''En jij gedraagt je als een bitch, dus heeft mama toch nog een zoon en een dochter.''

Ik stak mijn middelvinger naar haar op en pakte een appel van de fruitschaal. Op de tafel had ik mijn belangrijke papieren en resultaten al klaar liggen en ik had een nette broek en blouse aangedaan. Sue kwam de keuken binnen en klopte me trots op mijn schouder. ''Maak er wat van, Seth.''

Ik glimlachte en stond op. ''Zullen we dan maar?''

Niet veel later waren we onderweg naar Seattle. Het was een reis van vier uur en een cd in de speler maakte het iets aangenamer.

* * *

><p><em>Almost heaven West Virginia<em>

_Blue Ridge Mountains Shenandoah river_

_Life is old there older than the trees_

_Younger than the mountains blowin' like a breeze_

_Country roads take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia mountain momma_

_Take me home country roads_

* * *

><p>''Hoe is het eigenlijk met Carmen?''<p>

Ik slikte. ''Goed, hoezo?''

Leah trommelde met haar vingers op het stuur en ging de snelweg op. ''Ik hoor je nooit over haar.''

''Vind ik niet zo nodig,'' gaf ik eerlijk toe.

''Je bent teveel bezig met inprenten. Wat heb je nou liever.. Je blijft je hele leven alleen of je bent samen met iemand die oprecht van je houdt?''

Even dacht ik na. ''Misschien is het voor mij beter om dan alleen te blijven.''

''Je lijkt op mij, creepy.''

''We zijn familie, wat verwacht je dan?'' vroeg ik terwijl ik het raampje open draaide en er een koel briesje de auto binnen waaide. ''Het klinkt misschien zoetsappig, maar ik wil wel dat je gelukkig bent, broertje.''

''Weet ik.''

''Goed zo. Heb je eigenlijk seks gehad met Carmen?''

Wat de fuck vroeg ze me nu dan.. ''Ik ga mijn seksleven niet met mijn zus bespreken, gadverdamme.''

''Dus jullie hebben wél een seksleven?'' Ze klonk oprecht verbaasd.

''Leah!''

Ze giechelde en draaide de radio harder. ''Goed, ik zal mijn mond houden.'' Ik knikte en liet me onderuit zoeken op de autostoel. Dit kon nog wel eens een lange rit worden..

''Seth Clearwater, goed dat je er bent. Ga zitten.'' Mijn hand werd stevig geschud en ik ging op de stoel aan de andere kant van het eikenhouten bureau zitten. De man met wie ik sprak, was kalend en had een grote, grijze snor. Ik verdacht hem ervan om vaak aan zijn snor te draaien en een niet al te charmant beeld verscheen op mijn netvlies.

''Je weet waarom je hier bent.''

''Ja meneer. U wilt mij op uw universiteit toelaten.''

Hij knikte en bladerde door de stapel papierwerk voor zijn neus. ''Je resultaten zijn veelbelovend. Je hebt de cursus massagetechnieken al met een uitmuntend afgerond zie ik. Dat is één van de redenen waarom ik het je aan kan raden om hier naar school te gaan. Reeds behaalde resultaten zullen meetellen en daarmee zul je de studie versneld kunnen doorlopen en afronden.''

''Klinkt goed,'' antwoordde ik eerlijk. ''Je bent momenteel nog niet bevorderd om advies te geven binnen de sportschool, klopt dat?''

''Dat klopt, meneer.''

''Hmm.'' Hij draaide aan de puntjes van zijn snor en ik moest moeite doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten omdat ik gelijk had gehad.

''Je bent nog bezig met de cursus sportblessures?''

Ik knikte. ''Ik moet alleen nog tentamen doen.''

''Ik kan wel zeggen dat wij je meer te bieden hebben dan je huidige school, maar wellicht wil je dat zelf beoordelen.''

Ik werd even afgeleid door de statische familiefoto op het bureau van meneer Richardson, maar kreeg zijn opmerking wel mee. ''Dat zou ik erg waarderen.''

''Ik zal je kort rondleiden over de campus. Wellicht vindt je zuster het ook interessant om daarbij te zijn?''

''Ik zal haar even halen.'' Ik stond op en trof Leah op de tweezitter in de hal aan. Ze had een

boek opengeslagen en schrok op toen ik haar naam zei. ''Ik krijg een rondleiding, wil je mee?''

* * *

><p>De campus was gigantisch, maar werd één geheel door het centraal gelegen park. Het park stond vol met geurende bloemenvelden, stekelige struikgewassen en hoge bomen die in de zomer voor schaduw zouden zorgen. Langs de paden stonden houten bankjes en prullenbakken en de bredere paden leidden naar de grote gebouwen. Er waren twee schoolgebouwen: één voor de theorievakken en één voor de praktijkgerichte vakken. Meneer Richardson leidde ons een derde gebouw in. ''Recreatie,'' zei hij, ''op alle mogelijke manieren.''<p>

''Hoe bedoelt u dat precies?'' vroeg Leah die, net als ik, haar ogen uitkeek. ''Zoals ik het zeg,'' zei hij met een glimlach. ''Er is een bibliotheek, sportzaal, zwembad, gamehal, mediatheek, er zijn twee restaurants en een klein winkeltje waar je levensmiddelen kunt kopen.''

Holy shit.. Dit was zoveel meer dan ik gewend was. Mijn eigen school had geen campus. Het was één gebouw van zeven verdiepingen met daarin een kantine en de verdere normale schoolvoorzieningen. Het was kleinschalig en iedereen woonde in de buurt. Dit was overweldigend en bizar, maar tegelijkertijd enorm gaaf.

''En de studentenkamers?'' vroeg Leah zakelijk. Ik had amper nog aan de enorme reisafstand gedacht en knikte omdat ik ook nieuwsgierig was. ''Ah,'' zei meneer Richardson, ''dan moeten we dit gebouw weer uit. Het gebouw dat het verste van het park ligt, is gevuld met studentenkamers.''

We wandelden op een rustig tempo over de zanderige paden in het park, terwijl de steentjes onder onze voeten knerpten. Ieder meisje dat ik tegenkwam keek naar me. Het kwam me goed uit, deze school bood duizenden mogelijkheden tot inprenten. Ik wist dat het verkeerd was om me daar nu mee bezig te houden, maar ik kreeg het niet uit mijn hoofd. ''Je bent nu al populair, terwijl je hier nog niet eens op school zit,'' fluisterde Leah zodat alleen ik haar kon horen. Ik grinnikte en keek beduusd omhoog naar het gebouw waar we naar toe liepen. ''Ik mag hopen dat er bordjes hangen,'' fluisterde ik lachend.

We volgden meneer Richardson het gebouw in en hij legde vlug uit dat er drie soorten kamers waren. Er waren privékamers, die zich op de twee hoogste etages bevonden, en er waren kamers voor twee of drie studenten. Deze bevonden zich in de rest van het gebouw. ''Met de beurs die je van ons krijgt, is het goed mogelijk om een privékamer te bewonen.''

''Zeker,'' zei ik toen we de lift in stapten en de begane grond snel achter ons lieten. De privékamers waren luxe en hadden een geweldig uitzicht over Seattle. Ze waren zo'n 20 vierkante meter en hadden elk een eigen badkamer. Er bleef daarbij genoeg ruimte over voor een tweepersoonsbed, studiehoek en een klein stukje woonkamer. ''Wat is hiervoor de huur?'' Ik was blij dat ik Leah had meegenomen. Zij dacht aan zaken waar ik pas op de terugweg naar huis aan zou denken. ''800 dollar per maand, inclusief gas, water en licht.''

Jezus. Hij had gelijk, ik kon dat van de beurs betalen, maar of ik dat het waard vond.. Nee. ''En de kamers voor twee studenten?'' vroeg ik nu zelf. ''400 dollar per maand, inclusief.''

Dat klonk me beter in de oren en ik vroeg of het mogelijk was om zo'n kamer te bekijken. ''We hebben momenteel geen leegstaande kamer meer in die categorie, maar ik zal je de kamers zeker laten zien.''

Op de derde etage stapten we uit en stopten we voor kamernummer 311. Meneer Richardson klopte tweemaal, wachtte op antwoord en opende toen de deur.

_Direct hoorde ik de mooiste stem die ik ooit in mijn leven gehoord had. Het was alsof er engelen in mijn oren zongen en ik bleef als aan de grond genageld staan terwijl mijn hartslag omhoog schoot. Zij was alles dat ik nog zag, alles waarvoor ik leefde. Heldergroene ogen die geluk uitstraalden en omlijst werden door een volle rand wimpers, lichte sproetjes op haar neus en wangen, en lichtroze, volle lippen. Ze lachte haar tanden bloot en ik zag een smal spleetje tussen haar voortanden. Het maakte haar nog mooier en ik voelde mijn hart idioot snel bonken. Zij was het. Het mooiste dat ik ooit had gezien, degene bij wie ik hoorde en die ik nooit meer los zou laten. Mijn.. toekomst. Ze haalde een hand door haar koperen, lange haar en ik voelde mijn mond open zakken._

''En, wat vind je ervan?'' De stem liet me beseffen dat ik me als een idioot gedroeg en ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Zo.. mooi.'' Mijn stem klonk schor en totaal niet als de mijne. ''Seth,'' siste Leah in mijn oor. Ik schraapte mijn keel. ''Ik bedoel, ehh, dat dit me wel goed lijkt.'' De waarheid was dat ik geen idee had hoe de kamer eruit zag, hoe groot hij was en hoe het uitzicht was. Het enige wat ik zag was zij.. en de hand die de hare vasthield en niet die van mij was. Fuck, mijn imprint had een vriend.

* * *

><p>''Ik snap jou niet, Seth.''<p>

''Wat nu weer?'' vroeg ik geïrriteerd. We zaten in een kleine lunchzaak in Seattle met een rijkelijke belegde Italiaanse bol voor onze neus.

''Al jaren loop je over inprenten te zeiken en nu het zover is, is het weer niet goed!''

''Ik heb mezelf compleet belachelijk gemaakt Leah, en ze had een vriend!''

Leah haalde haar schouders op. ''Alles kan kapot. Daarbij weet je niet eens zeker of het haar vriend wel was.''

''Ik weet niets van haar, zelfs geen naam!''

''Had je je mond maar open moeten trekken.''

Ik gromde. ''Wat had ik moeten zeggen dan?''

''Hoi ik ben Seth, een ongelooflijke sukkel.''

Ik liet mijn hoofd met een dreun op het tafelblad vallen. ''Ik ben een ramp.''

''Laten we het ergens anders over hebben,'' stelde Leah voor. Ik nam een hap van mijn broodje dat belegd was met parmaham en keek haar al kauwend aan. Alsof het voorbestemd was, trilde mijn mobiel omdat ik hem op de stiltestand had staan en keek ik nieuwsgierig naar het scherm. ''Wat is er?''

''Carmen..''

''Oh ja, wat zegt ze?''

Ik opende het berichtje en liet mijn ogen de tekst snel lezen.

_Hey liefje, hoe is het gegaan? Heb je al een keuze kunnen maken? Ik moest van mijn moeder vragen of je aanstaande zondag bij ons wilt komen eten zodat je mijn familie kunt ontmoeten. Kus, Carmen_

''Oh Christus.''

''Wat zegt ze?''

Ik overhandigde haar mijn telefoon en tot mijn verbazing barstte ze in lachen uit. ''Dit is echt de mooiste timing die ik ooit heb gezien.''

* * *

><p>''MA!''<p>

''Leah, kappen.''

''MA! SETH HEEFT ZICH INGEPRENT!''

Ik hoorde voetstappen op onze trap en wierp Leah een woedende blik toe. ''Bedankt hè,'' siste ik. ''Seth, is het echt waar?'' Mijn moeder keek alsof ik mijn veterstrik diploma gehaald had en ik trok een scheef gezicht. ''Ja.''

''Wat fantastisch! Eindelijk heb je het geluk mogen vinden!''

''Nou mam, het geluk is nog ver te zoeken hoor!'' antwoordde Leah in mijn plaats. Ik gromde en ze stak haar tong naar me uit. Ze rende de trap op en Sue keek me vragend aan. ''Ik ben een kneus.''

''Dat zal vast wel meevallen.''

''Ik weet helemaal niets van haar, ma. Geen naam, leeftijd, niets!''

Ze schonk me een kop dampende koffie in die ik dankbaar van haar aannam. ''Je vergeet een belangrijk ding, Seth.''

''En dat is?''

''Je kunt haar uiterlijk waarschijnlijk gedetailleerder beschrijven dan menig ander persoon en daarbij weet je waar ze naar school gaat. Het is niet onmogelijk om in contact met haar te komen.''

Direct zag ik haar schoonheid weer voor me. Ik zag voor me hoe zij in mijn armen zou passen als een perfecte puzzel, hoe ze me zou strelen en hoe lust en liefde ons naar een nieuwe wereld zou brengen..

''Seth!''

''Hm, wat?''

''Je moet het de jongens nog vertellen.''

Oh ja, fuck. Daar had ik niet meer over nagedacht. ''Ik heb ook nog een ander probleem.''

''Carmen?''

''Niet alleen dat. Haar familie heeft me voor een diner uitgenodigd, aanstaande zondag.''

Ze trok een nietszeggend gezicht waar ik geen ene fuck aan had en ik dronk mijn koffie peinzend op. "Ik wil Carmen ook geen pijn doen, weet je."

"Begrijpelijk. Ga anders even naar Emily en vraag de rest om advies. Ik ben bang dat ik je hier ook niet mee kan helpen."

Tot mijn verbazing trof ik niet veel later alleen Emily in haar keuken aan. "Waar is de rest?" vroeg ik verbaasd. "Sam is aan het werk." Ze zei het met een grootst mogelijke glimlach en draaide het gas lager. De keuken rook naar Italiaans eten en ik keek om me heen. "Hij wil niet gestoord worden."

"Sorry Ems, het is belangrijk."

Ik stormde de trap op en zwaaide de deur van Sams werkkamer open. Hij zat achter zijn computer met een grote berg papierwerk voor zijn neus. "Seth, wat doe jij-'

"Ik heb me met iemand ingeprent," onderbrak ik hem abrupt.

"Ik ben blij voor je." Zijn woorden klonken oprecht gemeend, maar ik had eigenlijk duizenden vragen die ik hem wilde stellen. Sam zag mijn onrust, stond op en legde zijn hand op mijn schouder. "Ik ben bang dat ik op dit moment geen tijd heb. De jongens zijn ergens in het bos, zij kunnen je verder helpen."

"Ja, maar.."

"Seth, jongen, ga."

Ik respecteerde zijn wens, ondanks dat hij geen Alpha meer was. Sam koos voor zijn gezin en was nu al enkele jaren volledig mens. Sam en Emily waren de trotse ouders van Anna, een klein meisje met een donkere bos haar en vertederende bruine oogjes. "Goed," zei ik toen, "dan spreek ik je later."

* * *

><p>Na een paar honderd meter kwam ik op de bemoste grond van het bos enkele sets kleding tegen. Ik besloot het voorbeeld van het roedel te volgen en stapte uit mijn kleding voordat ik me veranderde. Het voelde goed om op vier poten te rennen en de beelden uit mijn hoofd te verbannen. Haar verschijning leek in mijn wolvenhoofd echter nog perfecter dan eerst en ik gromde. Het was alsof haar gezicht op mijn netvlies stond gebrand. Ik zou haar niet meer uit mijn hoofd kunnen wissen, nooit meer.<p>

_"Wat de fuck, Seth? Dat vertel je ons nu pas?" Embry klonk verontwaardigd en tegelijkertijd enthousiast. "Het is vandaag pas gebeurd."_

_"Gefeliciteerd, gast."_ Quil klonk blij voor me en ik vroeg me af of er dan helemaal niemand was die mijn frustratie begreep.

"Welke frustratie?" Jacob klonk zakelijk en direct en ik voegde me al rennend bij hen. Ik dacht met een verslagen gevoel aan hoe ik me in Seattle gedragen had en ook Carmen drong mijn gedachten binnen. Het etentje stond gepland en ik had nog steeds niet durven antwoorden. Ik was het meest verschrikkelijke vriendje op aarde.

We remden af op een open plek waar een waterig zonnetje door de bomen scheen. Sommigen van ons nestelden zich in het zand terwijl ik onrustig heen en weer bleef lopen. "Ik wil Carmen geen pijn doen."

_"Seth, je bent een zacht ei."_ Leah? Wat de fuck kwam die nou weer doen? _"Kijken hoe het met mijn broertje gaat, wat anders?"_

_"Moven, Leah."_

_"Maar Jake,-"_

_"Ik zei wegwezen!"_ Leah werd door het bevel tegen de grond gedrukt en vertrok met hangende poten. _"Bedankt Jake."_

_"Ik vind dat je naar dat diner moet gaan."_ Quil klonk overtuigend, maar ik was benieuwd naar zijn argumenten. _"Je hebt daarna tijd om het met haar uit te maken, maar hebt haar familie dan niet laten zitten."_

_"Nee dat is lekker,"_ klonk Paul, _"eerst gezellig meedoen met een familiediner en hun dochter daarna dumpen."_

_"Heb jij een beter idee dan?"_ daagde Embry hem uit. _"Nope. Mijn relatie is al pico bello in orde."_

Jake gromde. Hij vond het na al die jaren nog steeds vreselijk dat Paul zich met zijn zus, Rachel, had ingeprent._ "Ik ben het met Quil eens. Carmen zal zich alleen maar onnodig zorgen maken als je dat diner nu afzegt. En het geeft je ook tijd om na te denken. Er is ook nog een kans dat je, hoe heet ze eigenlijk, nooit meer terug ziet.. En je geeft wel veel om Carmen."_

_"Dat is het volgende probleem, Jake. Ik heb geen flauw idee hoe ze heet."_

Ik hoorde Paul blaffend lachen en trok mijn bovenlip grommend omhoog. Eikel.


End file.
